


Medal

by pompadorkery



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Emotional Manipulation, Light Sadism, M/M, Mild Blood, Non-Consensual Nipple Piercing, Power Imbalance, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22266289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pompadorkery/pseuds/pompadorkery
Summary: Galo was a dog. He was in constant pursuit of praise from his master. So, if it was attention he wanted so badly, Kray would oblige.
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Galo Thymos
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	Medal

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not much of a writer, but I desperately needed more Kray/Galo content so I took it upon myself to contribute. Self care. 
> 
> Thanks to grimsgay and rentenriot for beta-ing for me!

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Watchful eyes looked down upon the city- his city. All was well in Promepolis. He supposed he had the Burning Rescue squad to thank for that, namely, one Galo Thymos. His name was on everybody’s lips after the award ceremony. But, annoyingly enough, the only name Galo seemed to have on his mind, was Kray Foresight. 

Since the ceremony, Kray had not been free from the barrage of calls and messages to both his private and office telephones. It had only been a day or so, was Galo really so desperate for attention? Had the ceremony not been enough for him? Was that not enough acknowledgement? Of course not. Who was Kray to think otherwise. 

Galo was a dog. He was in constant pursuit of praise from his master. So, if it was attention he wanted so badly, Kray would oblige. 

\---------

A light knock rattled on the glass-paned door before it slid open. Kray turned slightly from peering out the window to welcome his guest. 

“Heya Gov’!” Galo’s cheery voice greeted from across the room as he made his way over. He raised a hand in greeting, earning only a small nod from Kray in response. 

“Ah, Galo,” he turned to face the boy, “You’re here right on time.” A lie. He was approximately three minutes late from their agreed meeting time. There were no Burnish attacks that day, so Kray wondered what on earth was more important than being on time. 

Galo smiled wide, the medal he’d been awarded pinned to his black t-shirt, shining handsomely in the bright light. Was he ever going to take that thing off? 

“You wanted to see me?” he asked, as if he hadn’t been leaving countless messages in Kray’s inbox. Was he really that naive or was he just playing stupid? 

Kray nodded once more, stepping towards his desk as Galo approached. “Yes, I wanted to catch up with you, seeing as we didn’t really have much time at the ceremony.” 

Pleasantries. He had to get them out of the way before he could reveal the true nature of his request. Though, keeping them brief was probably best. Galo could go on for hours about “Matoi this-” and “Firefighter’s spirit that-” How Burning Rescue put up with him this long alluded Kray to no end. 

An expression much like an excited child’s grew on Galo’s face. He looked just about ready to burst. “Well, I just wanted to thank you again, sir! If it weren’t for you, I wouldn’t be where I am today! I’m just so thankful that you saw my potential and that I’m able to make you proud!” 

Must he always go on like this? The worship was flattering at first, but it was becoming exceedingly irritating the longer Galo insisted on living, despite all odds. 

Kray huffed out a small laugh, “There is no need to be so formal, Galo. Come-” 

Sitting down in his chair and turning it to the side, he beckoned Galo towards him. The boy was standing before him in mere moments. 

He stood slightly taller than the seated Kray. From this position, Kray could get a nice look at the medal hanging from his chest. Reaching a hand up, he examined it idly, eyes flicking back up to Galo’s face. “Now, I’m sure you’re aware that there was something else I wished to catch up on as well when I called you here, yes?” 

The expression on Galo’s face immediately fell. It wasn’t replaced with one of fear or melancholy, however, but of trepidation. Hesitation and restraint weren’t words often associated with Galo Thymos, but they were a side that Kray relished in seeing. 

“...Sir-” he muttered, the heat already building up in his cheeks. 

Kray sat unwavering, unmoving, simply staring Galo down. His orders were unspoken, but evident. 

Without another word, Galo’s hands moved to the hem of his shirt, lifting it up and over his head, revealing the well toned frame beneath it. He let the shirt fall to the floor, which earned him an immediate small scolding.

“Now now, Galo. How uncouth,” Kray tsked, reaching to the crumpled pile and picking it up, “You’re simply going to toss your award to the side like that?” 

Digging through the fabric, Kray unfasted the medal before dropping the shirt to the floor yet again. “I thought you wished to be recognized for your achievements, but if I’m mistaken…”

“Ah, no! I’m sorry!” he quickly apologized, “Of course I wanna be recognized, I just… wasn’t thinking and-”

As if he were ever thinking. What sort of thoughts filled that brain, Kray wondered. Likely just thoughts of Matoi and Burnish. And, though it was disgusting, probably thoughts of his hero. What types of thoughts did Galo have about him? Perhaps it was better not to know. 

Kray shook his head, feigning disappointment. Tapping a hand on his lap, he ordered, “Come here. Sit.”

The response was immediate, Galo dropping down into Kray’s lap, doing his best to straddle him despite Kray’s impressive size. 

His face was gentle, kind, and reassuring. He smiled at Galo while twirling the medal around between his fingers. “You’ve earned this prize, Galo. I’d like to see you wear it. Seeing you succeed means I’ve done something right.” 

With one hand he fiddled the pin clasp open. Galo seemed all too unaware, and was too captivated by Kray staring into his eyes and telling him such nice things. With no warning in his expression or words, Kray brought the sharp pin to just barely skim against the soft, sensitive skin of Galo’s nipple. 

Sucking in a sharp inhale, Galo’s eyes shot downwards and Kray could feel his heart beat faster. 

“It’s okay, Galo. I just want you to wear it.” He reassured in the gentlest voice he could muster before plunging the pin through Galo’s nipple and hastily clasping it shut. 

The action was too quick to elicit more than a jolt and a pained gasp - but that lovely sound was enough to have Kray’s blood, much like Galo’s, running downward. 

He sat there in awe for a moment, mouth agape, looking down at his chest, and breathing heavily. A few trickles of blood found their way down Galo’s abdomen and got lost at the waist of his pants. There the medal hung, proudly displayed upon his chest. 

He glanced up, searching Kray’s eyes for approval, as expected. The sultry smirk on the man’s face seemed to tell Galo all he needed to know, and his own lips turned up at the corners to mirror him. 

“Very good, Galo... “ Kray purred, “Now, you know the drill.” 

“Y-yes sir.” 

Galo carefully slid himself off of Kray’s legs and stood back up on his own. He began to remove his clothing, starting with his gloves. It was an odd choice, but there never seemed to be any rhyme or reason to whatever article of clothing Galo began with. As he bent down to remove his shoes, the dangling medal brushed against his arm, causing him to flinch. 

The little pained sounds Galo made as he struggled to derobe were music to Kray’s ears. Lazily he palmed at the growing tightness in his pants as Galo continued to remove items, piece by piece. 

“Still not wearing any underwear beneath your uniform, Galo?” Kray mused. He was sure the rest of his team knew. There wasn’t much hiding the fact. Though, he still was uncertain whether or not Galo thought he was fooling anyone. “Do you get some sort of thrill from it? Or-”

Kray extended his hand, reaching around the boy’s backside to have himself a plentiful squeeze. He was a lovely sight to look at, that he had to admit. 

“-Perhaps you’re simply anticipating my call. Hm?” 

Galo never responded well to teasing. There was too much pride in that boy. That, or just too much stupid. It was hard to tell. 

“I just find it more comfortable! It’s less restrictive. I mean, I gotta wear all these harnesses and things anyways, so…” he trailed off as his voice softened, and then he proceeded to change the subject. “Um, do you want this off too?”

He rubbed at his left arm and the medical sleeve covering it. Kray knew what was beneath it. He knew about the scars twisting around his arm and marring his skin. It was an injury he obtained on only his first day on the job. Kray had nearly had his greatest wish fulfilled that very day. He nearly had Galo out of his hair for good. But, no. If nearly dying or losing a limb to Burnish flames wasn’t enough to instill the fear of god into him, nothing would. After injuring his arm, what did he do? Did he cry? Did he quit? No. He sent Kray a picture of him smiling in a hospital bed with bandages around his arm with text that read, “Look, we almost match!”

What a stupid, optimistic little pest. 

“Leave it.” His tone was getting shorter as his impatience grew, “Hurry up.”

At the very least, Galo knew the routine. Kray believed he was the only one the kid would obey orders from. Stepping forward into Kray’s space, Galo dropped to his knees and began work on undoing the man’s zipper. 

It didn’t take long before his erection was freed from his crisp suit. Those sweet sounds from Galo had him harder than usual for this stage in their little dance. Kray could swear that the boy looked pleased over that fact. He’d wipe that expression off Galo’s face in no time. 

Without needing instruction, Galo took Kray’s length into his mouth. His brows scrunched in concentration, taking care to keep his gag reflex in check. Kray’s size was more than enough to cause a little discomfort as it hit the back of his throat. But, through practice and perseverance, Galo had become quite good at sucking him off. 

Kray took the time to relax, leaning back in his seat and exhaling. One hand rested upon the armrest, while the other took to stroking Galo’s wild hair with an uncharacteristic fondness. There was no reason not to enjoy himself, this was a fine use for Galo’s mouth. His tongue could finally do some work other than talking incessantly. 

Sliding his gloved hand under Galo’s chin, Kray tilted his head up. Galo’s blue eyes peered through his dark lashes, Kray’s cock still filling up his mouth. 

“Head up. I’d like to look at your face. Keep your eyes on me.”

Galo nodded as best he could, still looking up to Kray. He always seemed to be looking up to him in one way or another. He took the man as deeply as he could, right down to the base, where his nose was tickled by neat blonde curls. His tongue flattened out and the underside of Kray’s length slid easily in and out of his mouth as Galo bobbed his head. 

Maybe it was cruel, but Kray saw it more as having a little fun as he bucked his hips and punched the back of Galo’s throat. He knew this would throw the boy off. Just as expected, Galo gagged, pulling back and covering his mouth as he coughed. Saliva hung from his lip.

It was almost impossible to keep himself from laughing at the pathetic display. There Galo was, coughing and drooling on the floor like some filthy animal. 

Kray's fingers once again found themselves under Galo's chin, tilting his head up so their eyes could meet again. Small tears had wettened Galo's lashes, one or two droplets streamed down his cheeks. 

Kray clicked his tongue, cocking his head to the side with a sympathetic smile, "Oh… My apologies, Galo. Are you alright?"

Galo swallowed hard, nodding his head, "Yeah… yeah I'm fine. Just surprised me is all."

Kray's smile lingered. "I see. Well, we wouldn't want that again, would we? Why don't you get up and go over to the window."

Doing as he was told, Galo pushed himself to his feet. His cock dribbled with pre-cum as he padded towards the large window panes. He glanced down at his chest; the medal was still gleaming from where it was hung. The pain had dulled slightly. 

After reaching into his desk drawer to procure a small plastic bottle, Kray followed behind him, admiring the view. Seeing Galo's nude form illuminated in the afternoon sun and overlooking the city- Kray thought maybe this was the way to live. It was times like these that the thought of a simpler life was tempting. Sometimes, he had the idea of making Galo his little wife and fucking him senseless in his office everyday. But he knew it wasn't to be. He couldn't stand Galo for that long, and he was sure it would tarnish his reputation. 

"Hands against the glass," he ordered, sliding up behind Galo's back and slipping his hand around his chest. He was gentle, avoiding jostling the medal… for now. 

As Galo placed his palms flat against the glass, Kray amusedly remembered the first time he'd had Galo like this. He remembered how afraid he'd been about the glass shattering and sending him plummeting to the ground below. Obviously it was idiotic. The glass was inches thick and built to withstand Burnish attacks. While Kray did appreciate the compliment, implying that he could fuck Galo hard enough to break through Burnish-proof glass, it was nevertheless silly. 

He easily popped the cap on the plastic bottle he’d retrieved from his desk with one hand, turning it over and letting the liquid drip on the crest of Galo's ass. The boy let out a surprised hiss. 

"Sorry, it's a bit cold," Kray mentioned, closing the bottle and discarding it into his pocket. 

"S'okay…" Galo grumbled. 

Kray easily lined himself up with one hand. He'd been through this whole song and dance with Galo many times. Everything Galo knew about sex, he'd learned from Kray. He was the one who had shown him the way - taken his virginity. It had been a few years ago. Kray recalled how utterly pathetic and laughable Galo had been back then. He had been a teenager still, full of hormones and desperate for release. It wasn't hard to coerce him. Kray had been aware of the boy's infatuation with him. Honestly, it was almost too easy to get Galo on his knees and moaning Kray's name into the pillows. 

He was more of a brat now that he’d had a taste for sex and- now that he knew what he liked and didn't like. But a slightly raised voice was always enough to put him back in his place if he got too rowdy. That, or Kray's thick cock in his ass. 

Galo's fingers curled into his palms as Kray pressed into him. He was stretched to accommodate Kray’s full girth with no prior preparations. 

"Good boy," Kray praised, the smallest bit of breathiness present in his voice. There was a small moment of adjustment before he began to move, rolling his hips before slamming back into Galo at full force. 

Of course, this action forced a very audible yelp from Galo's mouth. He bit down on his bottom lip to quiet himself. 

Kray wasted no more time in being patient and slow. He knew Galo could take him. And if he couldn't… well, honestly, he didn't really care. This wasn't about him. He was barely more than cocksleeve for Kray at that moment. 

"Look at you, Galo… if only all of Promepolis could see you now." Kray's prosthetic fingers grazed ever so slightly over Galo's pierced nipple, eliciting a delicious whimper from the boy. His skin was obviously tender there, so obviously it would hurt to have the medal dangling there to be violently yanked. But Kray was a man of research, after all. He had to know. 

He tugged at the medal as he continued to fuck into Galo's hole. Falling to his elbows, Galo's jaw tightened and whines of pain slipped through his gritted teeth. All his muscles tensed with every pull on his sensitive flesh. Kray knew that Galo wasn't much of a masochist, and often complained to him about leaving marks on his skin. Too bad for him though, as Kray was sadistic in nature; hearing Galo's pain only excited him more. 

His own breathing became heavier as he quickened his pace, slapping into the backs of Galo's thighs. 

"Can you imagine? Imagine if everyone could watch me fuck you, Galo. Everyone could see just how important you are to me. Everyone could see how- nngh- how amazingly you take me." Kray pushed Galo harder against the glass, pressing his face against it as he leaned in to whisper in his ear. "I wish they could see… how good you are for me." 

"H-hah… Gov'..." The little nickname earned Galo another tug on the medal. "HHNNGK! F-fuck…. Gov'... It… hurts."

"What hurts?"

"Nnngh…" Galo cringed. Kray couldn't quite see what he was up to until he felt their fingers intertwine. He felt Galo delicately place Kray's hand over his pec and then pull it back to reveal blood staining the white fabric of his glove. 

Kray's brow lowered. He didn’t enjoy getting filth on his clothing. That stain certainly wouldn't come out. 

"Fine." His tone was suddenly much shorter. He pulled out of Galo with a slick wet sound before laying his hands on the boy’s hips to spin him around. 

By now, Galo's left breast was red with blood, his nipple swollen slightly from the abuse. His expression carried much worry. It seemed Galo was worried about upsetting him. 

Sighing, Kray reached under Galo and hoisted him up easily, carrying him to the desk before roughly throwing him onto it. 

Kray was on him in an instant, pushing Galo's legs apart and returning his cock to it's warm resting place inside his gut. Galo didn't even have a moment of peace before Kray started his relentless assault once again. 

Galo's face turned to the side, his eyes closed shut. His hair was a mess, a few strands clinging to the sweat on his forehead. His arms were at his sides. His legs were bent at the knees and being forced upwards by Kray's body. 

Oh how beautiful he was like that. And the insufferable idiot - he didn't even know what he was laying on, what was right under his back, what he was being fucked atop of. The papers beneath him contained all the plans for the Parnassus launch. All his plans of using Burnish power to transport the lucky few of Promepolis to a different land. All of those were right there. He knew Galo would throw a fit when he found out, and yet… there they were. 

He was so stupid. He was far too optimistic and trusting. He was far too annoying. Soon enough he'd burn. The magma would swallow him up and he'd be gone, finally. There would be nothing he could do. Even Galo Thymos couldn't escape that fate. 

And what a pleasure it would be, finally being rid of the annoying brat. Kray would never again have to hear that stupid nickname- ‘Gov'. God, he hated it. No longer would he have to appeal to the drivelling hoards of scum that inhabited his beautiful city of Promepolis. Only the best of the best would be saved. As it should be. 

He would rule them. One supreme leader. No one could stop him. No one could do anything about it. His little secret would keep him safe. There would be no one to oppose him. Anyone that tried would simply be burned away. 

It was all too perfect.

No more Promepolis. No more Burnish. No more…

"...K-Kray?" 

Galo. 

Snapping out of his fantasy power trip, Kray's attention returned to the task at hand. 

Galo lay there looking up at him with those deep blue eyes, like water. He looked confused and concerned, as Kray had stopped moving and was just staring at him, eyes intensely focused. 

Without any awareness, Kray's body moved on it's own. A hand cupped the side of Galo's face, he leaned down, and he pressed their lips together. It was an act he had never done before - at least not with Galo. So why now? Why was his brain begging him to take the boy's lips? 

His tongue swirled in Galo's mouth as the roll of his hips started up again. 

The heat was rising. Kray felt so unbearably hot. Galo's mouth… That was the source. He couldn't take it. It was a fire he absolutely needed to snuff out. 

How could his mouth feel so incredible? 

"...Galo…." He huffed, the motion of his hips becoming erratic. 

His hand slipped between them, fervently jacking Galo off as he tried to match pace with his own thrusts. 

"H-hah… ah… Kray," Galo groaned into his mouth. "Kray, I'm… I'm gonna-"

Galo was unable to complete his thought before he finished in Kray's gloved hand. The governor's own climax followed soon after, accompanied only by a shuttered grunt against Galo's teeth. 

This was likely to be his last time with the boy. His plan would be set into motion within the month… and then he'd never see Galo again. 

Bittersweet was the only word echoing in his head. 

He stayed there motionless for a moment or two, catching his breath and riding out his orgasm as he pumped his hot seed into Galo, claiming him as he'd done so many times before. 

Once the waves of pleasure had run through him and he was thoroughly spent, he slipped out of Galo and quickly tucked himself back into his pants. He'd stop home later to clean up and change. 

His cum leaked out of Galo. It was a sight he was quite fond of, but he had no time to admire it. He was a busy man and he didn't want his urges to overtake him. He'd have enjoyed to fuck Galo against every surface in his office and wreck him until he was but putty in his hands. But there was work to be done and pants to be changed. 

"I need to be going now, Galo. Please, feel free to stay here as long as you'd like. Use the facilities here to clean yourself up. I'll be in touch soon, but I have some business to attend to." 

Galo weakly pushed himself up, sitting on the edge of Kray's desk. He looked worn out, that was for sure. 

"Gov', wait-" he called, extending his arm to grab Kray's sleeve. 

Kray paused, raising a brow curiously. 

He looked a bit embarrassed, but Galo then asked, "Can you… help me?" His eyes went to his chest where his hands trembled, scared to touch the medal skewering his skin, for fear of more pain and bleeding. 

Smiling softly, Kray delicately unlatched the pin and slowly slid the metal bar out of Galo's nipple. 

He took the boy's hand and placed the medal in his palm while he leaned in to place a chaste kiss upon his forehead. 

Without another word, he turned and exited his office. He didn't dare look back to Galo, for fear that he stupidly might want to stay.

It wasn't an option. 

\--------------

By the time he got back to his penthouse, Kray felt the immediate need to change his clothing. He felt sweaty and disgusting. There was no way he could do work this way. It was a better idea to get cleaned up before returning to the office. That, and Galo would probably be gone by the time he'd get back. 

Kray sat at the foot of his bed, eyeing the bloodstained glove on his left hand. 

Bringing it to his nose, he inhaled deeply. The smell of Galo's sweat and cum permeated his senses, and before he knew it, his right hand was slipping under the waistband of his pants.


End file.
